The invention relates to sample collection devices useful for, e.g., collection of human saliva for DNA analysis.
There is a need for patient friendly devices to collect samples, e.g., human saliva, for nucleic acid analysis, e.g., analysis of DNA for the purposes of genealogy, personalized medicine, forensics, and the like. Optionally the sample collection device can be used at home without clinician supervision. A sample collection device typically includes a container for holding the sample, e.g., a tube; a means for directing saliva into the tube, e.g., a funnel; a closure for the tube, e.g., a cap; and a composition for stabilization of the sample during transport from the patient's location, e.g., the patient's home, to the analysis location.
Current sample collection devices can be difficult to use. Difficulties include awkward sizes for a typical hand; unwieldy numbers of steps for use; unclear indications of orientation of tube; instability on flat surface; caps resistant to closure; inconsistent combining of sample with stabilization composition; and non-fail safe methods for connecting a patient record to a sample record.
Examples of devices and compositions can be found in the following patents and published patent applications: WO 2003104251 A9; US20120061392; US20100099149; US20110212002; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,116